Gigabit Fiber network interface controllers (NICs) may not offer Wake on Lan (WoL) functionality. When the NIC is connected to a PC and the PC goes into a sleep mode, a Gigabit Ethernet Controller of the NIC may go into a power saving mode. This power saving mode may cause the Gigabit Ethernet Controller to change connection type to a slower link. With copper Ethernet links, the link speed may be renegotiated to the slower link. However, with fiber links, the speed may not be adjusted, which can cause a break in a network connection between the Gigabit Ethernet Controller and a network. When a WoL request is sent by the network, it cannot be received by the Gigabit Ethernet Controller as the network connection has been broken.